


Iron's Nightmares

by MONTPARNOS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MONTPARNOS/pseuds/MONTPARNOS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est une histoire de rêves, de fabulations, de cauchemars et d'illusions. C'est une histoire sans début ni fin, inscrite quelque part dans l'espace temps. C'est un récit de minuit, à lire pendant que certains dorment, pendant que certains rêvent. Pendant que certains cauchemardent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron's Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Rien n'est à moi, sauf ces cauchemars.
> 
> A propos de... Iron's Nightmares. 
> 
> C'est un cadeau à une amie, pour qu'elle sache qu'elle ira loin. Très loin. Et ce, peu importe le chemin.  
> C'est une histoire de rêves, de fabulations, de cauchemars et d'illusions.  
> C'est un récit de minuit, à lire avec Iron de Woodkid en fond.  
> C'est une histoire sans début ni fin, inscrite quelque part dans l'espace temps.  
> C'est un récit de minuit, à lire pendant que certains dorment, pendant que certains rêvent.
> 
> Pendant que certains cauchemardent.

**_Iron's Nightmares._ **

_Il fait noir._  
 _Partout._  
 _Autour de lui, dans son corps, dans son esprit.  
_ _Il fait noir._

 _Le silence._  
 _Un souffle froid, glacial sur le visage._  
 _Impitoyable.  
_ _Le silence._

 _Une main qui presse, qui presse, qui presse fort._  
 _A en couper le souffle._  
 _Pression dangereuse, meurtrière.  
_ _Une main qui presse, qui presse, qu_ _i presse fort._

 _Un brasier._  
 _Pas de fumée, pas de feu._  
J _uste ça.  
_ _Un brasier._

 _Et une sensation. Plus forte, plus impérieuse que les autres._  
 _Un sentiment de chute libre, de perte de contrôle._  
 _Le vide.  
_ _Le vide..._

 

Tony avait horreur de se réveiller en sursaut. Ça faisait mal. Comme si M. Cauchemar était trop bien pour vous goûter, pour vous digérer, et qu'il vous recrachait aussi sec à Dame Réalité, l'ennuyeuse, la silencieuse, la mortellement triste. Et quand elle vous récupérait, vous entourait de ses bras frêles et intangibles, vous vous sentiez sale, transpirant encore de douleur. Celle du désintérêt. Celle du déni. Celle du rejet.

Tony se lève d'un bon, suffoquant encore, le corps lourd. Il se traîne jusqu'au bar, la pression sur sa gorge toujours présente. Fictivement présente.

_Un verre de scotch, vite._

 

Il fait froid dans le salon.

Le silence règne.

Oppressant.

Et son corps brûle encore d'une panique rêvée.

 

Tony trouve la bouteille à tâtons, peu accommodé à l'obscurité. Il l'empoigne, la dévisse avec empressement, en avale une longue rasade. A même le goulot. Le liquide ambré coule entre ses lèvres, sur son menton, sur son torse suintant de cauchemar. Une douce chaleur se répand en lui, rassurante, étourdissante. Tony boit, encore, encore, encore. Pour effacer les images, pour oublier la main, le froid, le silence. Pour faire taire la peur.

 

La bouteille lui échappe. S'écrase au sol. Brise le silence nocturne.

 

Tony en cherche une autre. L'empoigne. La dévisse. La boit.

Autre, empoigne, dévisse, boit.

Empoigne, dévisse, boit.

Dévisse, boit.

Boit.

Boit...

 

La bouteille lui échappe. Il s'écrase au sol. Il brise le silence nocturne.

 

La tête lui tourne. Comme le monde. Comme son monde.

Son haleine est chargée. Sa respiration est rauque.

 

Ses yeux ne voient plus que le noir.  
Partout.  
Autour de lui, dans son corps, dans son esprit.  
Le noir.

Il n'entend plus que le silence.  
Un souffle froid, glacial sur son visage.  
Angoissé.  
Le silence.

Il ne sent plus qu'une main qui presse, qui presse, qui presse fort.  
A lui en couper le souffle.  
Pression inquiète, apeurée.  
Une main qui presse, qui presse, qui presse fort.

Il ne perçoit plus qu'un brasier.  
Pas de fumée, pas de feu.  
Juste ça.  
Un brasier.

Et une sensation. Plus forte, plus impérieuse que les autres.  
Une bouche contre la sienne.  
Chaude, dure.  
Sauvage.

 

_Stupide mortel. Incapable de se gérer. Pire qu'un gosse._

Les lèvres reviennent en force, embrassent, mordent.

_Tu vas finir par te détruire. Tu as besoin d'un garde-fou. D'un tyran._

Elles dérivent dans son cou et Tony, il suffoque d'appréhension. D'envie.

_Je serai ce tyran. Tu ne pourras te soustraire à moi. A ma poigne de fer._

La main sur sa gorge presse, encore plus fort, et Tony, il étouffe.

_A mon pouvoir._

Des ongles dans sa peau sèche, enfoncés et Tony, il est marqué.

Marqué par la passion, par la possession.

Marqué par la folie.

 

Tony ne sent plus le sol sous lui. Le vide... Il panique, s'agite, bat l'air de ses mains faibles. Cherchant un point d'accroche. Une bouée de sauvetage. Une échappatoire. Mais des bras l'enserrent, un corps le soutient. Alors il se cramponne à ce cou, à ces épaules solides. Il se laisse porter, supporter. Comme il l'a toujours si bien fait dans ses moments de détresse totale. Dans ses moments de perte de contrôle. Dans ses moments de peur.

_Je suis ton roc._

Des draps sous ses poings.  
Des vêtements jetés au loin.  
La Nuit pour seule protection.  
La Lune pour seule bénédiction.

_Laisse-toi aller._

Un souffle brûlant contre ses lèvres.  
Des mains qui le parcourent.  
Des mains qui l'adorent.  
Des lèvres qui le dévorent.

_Sois mien._

Des corps qui s'entrechoquent.  
Des peaux qui s'accrochent.  
Des mots qu'on écorche.  
Des sensations qu'on approche.

_Lâche prise._

Des draps qu'on froisse.  
Des cris qu'on lâche.  
Des « oui » qu'on crache.  
Des sentiments qu'on cache.

_Appartiens-moi._

 

Il fait chaud.  
Partout.  
Autour de lui, dans son corps, dans son esprit.  
Il fait chaud.

_Tony, je suis là._

Des voix.  
Un souffle froid, glacial sur le visage.  
Vénéré.  
Des voix.

_Ne me lâche pas._

Des mains qui pressent, qui pressent, qui pressent fort.  
A en couper le souffle.  
Pression parfaite, salvatrice.  
Des mains qui pressent, qui pressent, qui pressent fort.

_Embrasse-moi._

Un brasier.  
Pas de fumée, pas de feu.  
Juste ça.  
Un brasier.

_Toi et moi, Tony._

Et une sensation. Plus forte, plus impérieuse que les autres.  
Un sentiment de chute libre, de perte de contrôle.  
Le vide.  
 _Ce_ vide...

 

Tony avait horreur de se réveiller en sursaut.


End file.
